<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>楼房 《意犹未尽》 by Llllllamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543933">楼房 《意犹未尽》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llllllamer/pseuds/Llllllamer'>Llllllamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llllllamer/pseuds/Llllllamer</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>楼房 《意犹未尽》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>新春伊始，2020的第二个月的第一天，也是JO1开始面向世界的第一个舞台。<br/>
演出结束的后台。成员们陆陆续续地回了住处，屋子里只剩还没有换衣服的鹤房汐恩和金城碧海。金城看到鹤呆坐在化妆镜前：“怎么了？意犹未尽？”鹤不好意思地笑了起来，和金城打闹着。<br/>
金城总是一副冷漠的样子，但私底下他并不是一个无趣的人，鹤房做鬼脸的时候他会配合着笑得很开心。<br/>
“今天的舞台还享受吗？”金城问<br/>
“很厉害啊！我第一次被这么多人拥簇着”鹤房兴奋地用手在空中比划着。<br/>
突然，金城把鹤房壁咚在墙角，鹤房措手不及，愣住了。金城用手捂住鹤房的眼睛，靠近他的脸，吻上了鹤房柔软的嘴唇。金城的舌头温柔地侵入到鹤房的口腔中。鹤房被遮住眼睛，不安地抓住了金城的衣角。金城似乎是感受到了这份不安，于是抱紧了他。<br/>
两个人就这样相拥着吻了许久，鹤房的脸都有些透红了。金城把鹤抱起来，放在化妆台上<br/>
“你可真沉啊，我都快抱不动你了”<br/>
鹤房怒视着金城，但在金城视角看来这更像是撒娇的眼神。金城帮鹤房解开衬衫的扣子，鹤房想要按住金城动作的手，但犹豫了一下还是收回来了。金城看到鹤房的犹豫，嘴角忍不住上扬。<br/>
鹤房就这样目不转睛地盯着面前的人，但金城只是解开了鹤房的上衣<br/>
“快去换衣服吧”<br/>
“诶？！”<br/>
鹤房以为金城会更进一步，没想到就这样停止了<br/>
“你在想什么呢，今天一定很累了，快点收拾好了一起回去睡觉了”金城揉着鹤房的头，把鹤房的头发揉得乱乱的。<br/>
虽然意犹未尽，但鹤房很开心，他的金城碧海就是这样一个温暖的人呀。<br/>
这种事，还是以后再做吧！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>